


if you’re too shy (let me know)

by peachysisley



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin Being An Idiot, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun In Love, Choi Yeonjun Being An Idiot, Crack, Flirty Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, i can’t breathe there’s literally tags for yeonbin being idiots, this is just full of crack... and vine references i pretend i do not see tiktok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysisley/pseuds/peachysisley
Summary: All the times Yeonjun flirted with Soobin, and the one time Soobin finally flirted back.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	if you’re too shy (let me know)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i haven’t finished writing a fic in Ages so if this is really bad... please go easy on me i am just a mere clown in this circus of life

Everyone’s irritated. They’re irritated because they haven’t eaten lunch yet, and Yeonjun hasn’t cooked anything so they have absolutely nothing to eat. Huening Kai had jokingly accused Yeonjun of “starving his children.” Then Tahyun had said that Soobin should be included with Yeonjun since, as their leader, he’s technically their parent too. Eventually, Beomgyu joined in as well, so now they have three angry, hungry kids chanting out that Yeonjun and Soobin should treat them to food. 

“Yah, fine! But we’re going to do Vlive while having lunch because MOA misses us, okay?” Yeonjun said, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah, that’s okay with us. As long as you get me Bingsu too, though,” Beomgyu grins. 

“Aish, you little brat—”

“Okay, that’s enough! We’re gonna go live now so behave,” Soobin chided, opening up Vlive and making them go live. Immediately, fans started flooding in and were spamming the comments like crazy. He smiled. 

“One, two, three…” The leader counted, his voice fading out at the end. 

“Hi, MOA!” They greeted in sync. There were wavings of hands and finger hearts until their stomachs started rumbling in hunger loudly. 

“Ah, so we’re kind of hungry right now, so we’re going to order some food,” Beomgyu said shyly, knocking his elbow against Soobin’s arm in a not subtle manner. 

“Yup, we’re super hungry right now because a certain someone forgot to cook us lunch!” Taehyun remarked sarcastically. 

“Mhm, we’re starting a kickstarter to take down Yeonjun-hyung. Benefits include that we get hungry way less,” Huening Kai quoted, with Beomgyu in the background following suit. Taehyun watched them with the most deadpan expression until he started laughing as well. 

“Aish, what the fuck have I raised?” Yeonjun lamented, about to bring the maknae line into his chokehold until Soobin stopped him nervously. 

“Just ignore them, hyung, they’ll chill out once we get the food,” Soobin whispered to him. Taking initiative, he opened up his phone to order the food while asking the maknae line what they wanted. 

“Can we get pizza, hyung?” The youngest called out. 

“That’s so American, Hyuka.” 

“Before you know it, he’ll start talking in a valley girl accent,” Yeonjun mourned, pretending to wipe a tear off his face. 

“Well, at least I won’t go to the retirement home early unlike some people!” 

“Yah! ‘02 liners don’t even exist!” 

“I’m just sitting here, hyung, barbecue sauce on my tiddies,” Taehyun said, deadpan. 

Soobin’s eyebrows furrowed. He was so, so, so done. “Everybody, shut up. Yes, we can have pizza, Hyuka. Just give me all your orders before I start committing mass murder.” 

They all chilled out after that (pissed off Soobin was a Soobin you did not want to see), and the maknae line took turns saying what they wanted. Yeonjun was busy interacting with their fans so he didn’t get to say his order yet. 

Getting his attention, Soobin asked: “Hey, hyung, what do you want?” 

“I want you,” Yeonjun answered sweetly without missing a beat. 

There was a long pause until Tahyun coughed and Huening Kai fake laughed. As for Soobin, he really didn’t want to seem flustered (he should be used to Yeonjun’s flirting by now), but that’s exactly what ended up happening. He pouted with red cheeks, trying to brush it off while Yeonjun was hiding his laugh with his hands at his cute reaction.

“Yah! You know that there’s kids here!” Taehyun reprimanded. “Beomgyuie, cover Hyuka’s ears!” 

“I’m already on it.” Beomgyu was covering his ears before Taehyun had even said anything. 

Soobin spluttered. He couldn’t believe how extra his members were sometimes. He knew that Yeonjun was extra, and he could live with that, but he didn’t realise that the maknae line could be on the same level as him too. “You guys suck, I hate it here—”

“But you don’t hate it when I flirt with you, right, Soobin-ah?” Yeonjun teased, leaning his face toward him while grinning. It manages to make Soobin even redder. 

“We’re literally having a Vlive, guys,” Tahyun said, shaking his head. 

“Cut the cameras, deadass...” Huening Kai murmured. 

“Wh— Tahyun, I thought you were covering his ears tight enough!” Beomgyu screeched. 

Taehyun was about to reply that he was, in fact, covering the youngest’s ears well when said youngest spoke up. “Hyungs, you’re all so loud. I can hear everything no matter what—” 

To say that this Vlive was in chaos was an understatement. Yeonjun, the bastard, didn’t even look the least apologetic for making it more so. If the staff saw this… Soobin thought, shuddering. He should end it now before it goes more downhill (if that was even possible, considering how it was now.) 

“Ah, we should probably go now, MOA. I’m sorry we have to cut it short, but I’ll have another Vlive soon! We love you,” Soobin smiled, eyes crinkling up into crescents. He proceeded to press the button that ended it. 

Yeonjun looked at Soobin with his mouth shaped in a small ‘O.’ “Soobinnie, why did you end it already?” He whined. The elder’s so devastatingly cute that it makes his heart feel weird. “You know that MOA loves fan service—”

Beomgyu made a disgruntled noise. “Don’t even try to mask your ‘flirting’ as fan service, hyung. Everyone knows you’re whipped for—”

Before he could finish his sentence, Yeonjun immediately slapped his hand onto his mouth. The dongsaeng glared at him, betrayed. 

The elder laughed nervously. “Never mind! Good call on ending it already, Soobin-ah.” At that, Beomgyu licked his hand, thus freeing himself from Yeonjun’s hold. “What the fuck—!” 

The leader could only stare at them befuddled. What was Beomgyu talking about, and why is Yeonjun-hyung so affected? 

Taehyun, the only sane one, sighed in disappointment. He grabbed Huening Kai’s hand, slowly leading the youngest away from their messy members. “C’mon, let’s eat out, Hyuka.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments n kudos are v appreciated! also idk if this seemed too ooc or not cus i just started stanning txt so feedback is vvv appreciated <3 ty for reading! (n u can find me on ig @/peachysisley if u wanna talk abt txt or sumn i need more moa friends fr! :D)


End file.
